The Collector
by Eldrvaryablodh
Summary: This world has special rules, one you have to figure out as you try to survive and make your way through this world. With anything and everything at each others throat, this man goes through his journey, to find peace in his life. PJO AU, no pairing as of yet, but do plan on having one.
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story, called the collector. It takes place in an alternate universe but will have PJO Characters and themes. As this is my first story, constructive criticism is encouraged, but if you wanna be a dick on the internet, who am I to stop you? Trust me won't bother me none. Done with the serious stuff, lets get into the action, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you The Collector.**

 **I do not own PJO or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The Collector

By: Eldavaryblodh

Deep in a forest, with sun shining through the gaps in the leaves, onto the face of a sleeping man, there was a rumble, slowly inching towards the man, as if stalking prey. The man, wearing a green form fitting shirt, black cargo pants, and barefoot, seemed to be sleeping sound. Louder and louder it grew until the mans eyes snapped open to reveal deep sea green eyes staring into dark red ones. Immediately the man jumped backwards and stumbled away from the dog like creature. The man soon gathered his wits and took off in a sprint, the creature not too far behind. Faster, harder, the man chanted in his head thoughts of survival the only thing churning in his head. Soon the duo of hunter and hunted came to a dead end at the bottom of a cliff. The man seeing no other hope, planted his heel, spun around and with all of his might, punched the red-eyed creature directly in its rib cage. The monster exploded into a gray liquid covering the man, but his body seemed to absorb the liquid, the man felt light-headed and sick as the gray liquid soaked into him, until nothing was left. The man feeling exhausted fell down on his knees, sitting on his ankles, taking in huge amounts of breath, just to try and soothe the burning pain the man felt in his lungs. Finally with a loud groan, the man got up and looked up studying the surrounding area, seemingly confused at something.

* * *

I awoke to see dark red-eyes full of malice and long sharp teeth with slobber dripping from them, directly in my face. Naturally, I jumped back to try and put as much distance between me and it, whatever "it" is. It seemed to look at me like it was enjoying this, playing with it's food, like this is a game and not a matter of life and death. Before I got myself killed though, I quickly stopped contemplating the inner complexities of a monster and ran for my life. There seemed to be a clear trail that my body instinctively followed, "Faster, Harder" The mantra kept repeating itself in my head, the only thoughts were getting away from this monster. But to my dismay I turned a sharp corner in the trail and was met with a rock wall, 20 feet high. On some instinct alone I recognized that I would not be able to dodge to the right or left, without the monster catching me, and that I wasn't able to climb that wall, so the only other option was to fight it. So I planted my heel in the mud, turned around sharply, and with all my might punched at the monsters rib cage, as its teeth were bared at me. With a sickening crunch and a whimper of pain, the monster exploded into a gray liquid that covered my body. Weirdly enough, my body seemed to be absorb it, and with that sick thought, I fell onto my knees trying to calm my heart rate and trying figure out what I just did. After spending a few moments recuperating, I stood up and asked my self a simple question out loud.

"Where the hell am I?!"

Not to my surprise, the surrounding trees didn't respond. The only thing I can remember is that this place i'm on is called Axin, and that my name is Perseus, or Percy for short. With a quick glance around I can see that trail from which I was chased, and surrounding trees, that seem to be sucking in all the light around me. Given that's kinda creepy, I decide to follow my trail and see if I can see anything from which I was found. Setting off into a jog, I feel faster, and more agile on my feet. Shaking it off as just being woken up, I set off down the trail to find where I was sleeping at.

Soon enough, I reached my awakening zone and take a good look around. It's a small clearing where the trees have missed the sun, and I can see the sky, just to see that it's...green? Why does that seem off to me? The sky's always been green right? Whatever, I continue to look around and spot another trail, this time setting off into the right side of the clearing. Thinking "Screw it" I follow the trail. After about 15 minutes of wandering, I hear a splashing coming from off the trail in a cave. Being the curious person that I am I decide to investigate, which later on I'd come to realize would save my life. What I found was a water fall, coming from about 100 feet up, and pooling in a large pond at the bottom. I don't think i've ever been so happy in my life, which not that I'm thinking about it, I don't have much to compare it to. Pushing the negative thoughts aside, I rush to the side of the pool and sink my head into the water, taking huge gulps of water. When I finally run out of breath, I yank my head out of the water. Then with a massive scream of pure delight, I jumped headfirst into the pool.

* * *

 **Well everyone how was it? Let me know with a review, follow, or favorite. Oh and don't forget to share! I hope all of you enjoyed my story so far, i've had this idea in my head for so long, and i'm finally doing something with it. So please share it and let everyone see it, I gotta get encouraged somehow XD. Anyways guys Elda out.**


	2. Not alone?

**Hey guys Elda back with chapter 2 of The Collector, and as usual I do not own PJO, that would be good ol' Rick. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but I can't stop you guys from letting out some rage, just know that it will be ignored.** **This is gonna be weird but Percy doesn't have his powers right now, we'll see about those later so please don't be discouraged.** **Anyways let's get into the action! Ladies and gentlemen, I present chapter 2 of The Collector.**

 **The Collector(Ch.2)**

 **by: Eldavaryblodh**

* * *

The water felt great against my skin. It was rejuvenating, cooling, and certainly helped me come to my senses. When I decided that air seemed like a better idea than the water, I swam to the top, grabbed the wall and hauled myself over. What I was met with was certainly a surprise. It was a woman, well from the waste up anyway, where her legs should be, was a snakes tail, and she was huge, at least eight feet high and she seemed pissed. I soon realized that she was holding a long makeshift spear, keyword being "was" because that spear was hurtled at my very surprised face. As the spear was coming at me, I fell back and spear went sailing over my head, scaring me to death. Luckily enough, she was disarmed and I was between her and her spear. She (it?) realized just about when I did and she was coming at me, teeth bared, a hiss coming from the back of her throat, and claws outstretched, going for the kill. I ran away from her and ran to the spear, and was surprised with the weight. To her this was probably light, bu to me it was like trying to fight with a small tree, it just wasn't going to work. So I rolled the spear into the lake a dashed into the side, both of us now weaponless. That was when something weird started, I felt my mind focus in on her, and time seemed to slow down. I looked at the situation, with her claws outstretched, and the way she was coming at me, she wouldn't expect me to go towards her, so that's exactly what I did. I crouched down, and leaped at her with surprising speed, stuck out my hands, which I would later realize had claws, and latched onto her arms, pinning them to her side then, my momentum carrying me, opened my jaws, and bit down on her neck with all my might. The gray liquid exploded out of her neck, and she let out a scream of agony, falling into the pond next to us. Her lifeless corpse turning into the gray liquid, mixing with the water, and churning around me as I seemed to absorb it, just like the monster from earlier.

After getting out of the pool, and calming down from the attack, I went through my situation and learned a few things. One being that I need to be more careful, I've been attacked twice in a very small amount of time. Two being that the gray liquid seemed to energize me, it healed what wounds I had, and made me more focused. The last being that I attacked exactly like the monster earlier. I have sharp claws, where my fingernails were, sharper teeth, and more canines, which I used to bite into the woman/snakes neck. I've somehow collected their attributes, and used them for myself. Being the teenager I am, the only thing I could think about was how bad ass that sounded. I soon decided that I needed to explore the nearby area, and maybe find others like myself. Or other monsters.

As I walked outside the cave, the sun was getting closer and closer the horizon, I was gonna have to be quick. I followed the trail around the cave entrance, and stuck to the wall, looking up I seemed to be inside a canyon, filled with dense foliage, and probably plenty of deadly creatures. With that positive thought, I pushed farther and deeper into the surrounding forest. Now in hindsight, that's probably not a good idea, but I'm not the smartest man, so I continue on only to realize i'm lost. Great. Deciding that i'll just find my way back the next morning I lay down under a tree, and try to get as much rest as I can.

Thunk. I awoke to a sharp pain in my left hand, a scream being torn from my lips as something went through my hand and into the floor beneath me. Shocked by the sudden pain, and the sounds of more coming, I pull, what seemed to be a spike made out of a weird material, out of my hand, and ran into the forest, the sound of wing beats behind me. Running faster and faster, recognizing that I now have the dog like creatures speed from yesterday, I ran through the forest as fast as I could. Searching for any sort of cover, all I could see were trees, just tree after tree. Faster and faster I still hear the wing beats behind me getting closer and closer, honing in on it's prey. Harder and harder I ran, inhaling in big gulps trying to get oxygen to my burning legs. I couldn't keep this pace up for much longer, I needed to do something fast, anything! That's when I saw it, a cave in the side of the canyon wall, calling out to me, offering me sanctuary from the flying demon above me. I dove into the cave, hearing the thunk of the spikes hitting the ground where I once was. Exhausted and out of breath I lay there, trying to regain my thoughts, and rapid heart. When I hear a voice from deeper in the cave calling out in desperation, sounding relieved, and concerned.

"Annabeth?! Is that you?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap everyone, how did I do? Let me know in the form of a review, follow or favorite. Sorry for the cliffy but I felt that was a good ending. Little bit of mystery, can anyone guess who the voice is? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, Elda out.**


End file.
